


colors

by Chirolite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Character Study, Coming of Age, F/M, Friendship, Gen, finding yourself, happiness, i just love this show so much, im so grateful for it and the crewniverse, it changed me so much, so thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirolite/pseuds/Chirolite
Summary: Her whole world was monotone before she met him.Oneshot, in honor of a life-changing series that I have been a fan of for 2 years.





	colors

Connie liked to think she had a good life before she met Steven. She had loving parents who wanted the best for her future and was able to do so many things in her life. School was easy, and she had her books and strategy games.

Yet everything seemed monotone and dull. Day in and day out, nothing out of the ordinary ever seemed to happen. Until the day a cheery boy literally ran into her at the beach.

At that very moment the world was a rosy pink. The bubble that Steven had accidentally activated. Once that bubble dissipated, the color did not disappear with it.

From then on, the world seemed to become a spectrum of vivid colors. The ocean had much more volume and depth than before. The sand was made of different spots of reds, browns and pinks. The sky gleamed like a sparkling gemstone.

Whenever he held her hand around, the world was expansive and had limitless possibilities. It felt as though she could try everything in the world and still not have experienced everything possible. After all, it was because of her friendship with Steven that she fought in real battles.

The world seemed so much brighter than Connie could have thought possible. Everyday seemed to breathe life into itself and everything around it.

Connie felt more vibrant in her adventures with Steven than she ever could before. The world was a rainbow and she had not seen all the shades of color yet.

She was still learning and learning alongside Steven. Being Stevonnie made the experiences feel endless. They could run and leap anywhere, time seemed to stop just for them. Even when they were falling apart, the calming blue could remind them to take a moment for themselves.

Even when obstacles appeared before her, Connie knew that she could depend on her jam bud to pull through together. She was never alone as long as she had her best friend to stand by.

Even with such bright colors, Connie never wanted to close her eyes. She didn't need her tinted glasses anymore. With Steven by her side, she would face the harsh light and head toward the future, whatever it might bring.

**Author's Note:**

> First published: November 12 2016 (on ff.net)  
> September 1 2017 for ao3
> 
> After 2 years of being a dedicated fan, I felt it was time I contribute something to this amazing, life-changing/saving series. Thank you Crewniverse for changing my world and me for the better, Steven Universe will always hold the highest place in my heart.
> 
> Qyndox


End file.
